Visual impact and ornamentation of fashion glasses such as sunglasses are increased by the imparting of a white-tinted external appearance, such as that of a mirror, or a frosted-darkened external appearance. Conventionally fashion glasses having excellent ornamentation in this manner are mainly colored sunglasses. Semitransparent lenses that reflect part of incident visible light are used in the colored sunglasses.
In contrast, in order to manufacture non-colored sunglasses that reflect all of the visible light, a type of lenses is required that reflects all colors of light. Thus, only sunglasses using partially-reflecting silver-mirror lenses have been commercially marketed as such sunglasses. Thus, great commercial demand exists for fashion glasses that have further excellent ornamentation without an external appearance such as that of the totally reflective mirror.
Thus semitransparent lenses are developed, as lenses used in fashion glasses that are more highly ornamental, and that enable sufficient visual recognition from the backside while the external appearance of the semitransparent lenses is white-colored, rather than mirror-like, when viewed from the front (see Patent Literature 1). In order to prevent lowering of visual recognition by internal reflection of incident light in these semitransparent lenses, a reflection layer is formed to cause scattering of light rays in the interior of the semitransparent lenses.